fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon: Spirits Edge!
"You've done so much for me Tommy. I feel like I'm swimming in your kindness. I'm drowning in love, but I don't want it to stop. Look at me. Do you see me the way I see you?" ;Emma Whetherby Digimon: Spirits' Edge! is a fan-fiction written by Wh!te$tar. The story takes place two years after Digimon Frontier. After being approached by new children and being employed as bodyguards, the original six must embark on a bigger, more suspenseful adventure than the first. Delving deeper into the Digital Worlds' past, the discovery of the Digital World, and the origin of humans in the Digital World, this story works in a darker style reminiscent of Digimon Tamers. But what horrifying backstories to these new girls' pretty faces hide? Story After exactly two years, the old Frontier kids are in the park to celebrate their two year anniversary. Buit when Takuya reveals a strange dream about a great battle and the fact that he saw a mysterious young girl with a digimon, they all become suspicious. It's later that night when the girl, Sarah, comes to beg him to come back to the Digital World. He naturally agrees as the others meet him on a traion the next morning. Here they meet the new kids, who each have their own digimon partners and faults. But it's their new leader, Michael, who recruits them as bodyguards. After a long journey of secrecy (and an ill fated meeting of Terminus) they find what Michael calls the first Station. Here he 'seals'the first two continents to keep Epsilon away. It's here that he reveals the story of the Discovering War, a massive battle where ten scientists tried to stop the program epsilon from destroying both worlds. Michael goes on to tell them that only by sealing the four stations can Epsilon be stopped and trapped in time. Aware there's no turning back, they all join him despite the secrecy and help to save both worlds from the wrath of the Demon Lords and Epsilon. Original Six *'Takuya Kanbara' Takuya Kanbara was gifted with the Spirits of Flame and was charged with protecting Sarah. He's the classic goggle boy, headstrong and brave with a great sense of justice. Once he asks for a new adventure, Sarah comes to him in the middle of the night, begging him to come back. *'Koji Minamoto' Koji has grown more caring and sincere over the past two years. As carrier of the Spirits of Light, Koji was paired with Mei Lynn and her Lunamon. Although his 'lone wolf' attitude constantly clashes with her 'don't turn your back on me' personality, he has to keep reminding himself she's almost a clone of how he was when he first came to this world. *'Tommy Himi' Now the same age as his other friends when they entered the Digital World, Tommy finds himself blessed with the new girl Emma. He uses the spirits of Ice to protect Emma as she learns of her more than important role in the story. * Koichi Kimura Koichi got to know his old parents and brother over the two year haitus, but mus leave them behind as he tries to protect his new girl Beth. The Spirits of Darkness give him a strong edge over his enemies as he deals with Beth's constant complaining. * Zoe Orimoto Durring the two years, Zoe went on to write a bestseller (about her 'fictional' adventure in the Digital World)with J.P., later who became her boyfriend. Although she finds it difficult dealing with Michael's overly driven personality, her Spirits of Wind and kind heart help her get through. *'J.P. Shibuyama' J.P. Shibuyama went on to fulfill his dream of dating Zoe and their relationship stays strong even in the new battles of the Digital World. Gifted with the Spirits of Thunder, J.P. finds he must also help a shy and doubtful Christine grow strong durring the new adventure. New Children * Michael Konaka Born in Japan, Michael constantly moved around the world due to his fathers job. One day he discovered a code to the Digital World and quickly became addicted to the new world. However it was this addiction that created his alter ego, Terminus, when a closing Digital Gate split him in two. Now he embarks on a quest to save both worlds, stop Terminus, and keep his friends and family safe from the malevolent Epsilon. But can he succeed, even with the help of Zoe and his partrner Dorumon? *'Christine Adelaide' A wealthy French girl, Christine was emotionally abused as a child and as such lacks much confidence. The day she met Michael was the day he stopped her attempted suicide atop the Empire State Building. Once Michael disappeared into the Digital Void, however, she went even further into depression. Can her partner Renamon and guard J.P. give her the boost she needs, or will Epsilon have his way with who he reffers to as "the Vessel"? * Emma Whetherby A kind, charming young girl from Kentucky, she lost her parents at a young age with her only memory of them being the crystal they left her. After moving with her aunt, she raised horses on a ranch until Michael revealed her true destiny. Always playing and smiling with Tommy, Emma doesn't seem to be very important at first, but what happens when she suddenly becomes the only one able to stop Epsilon? Find out as she journeys with her best friend Tommy and partner Liollmon. *'Scheherazade "Sarah" Agrawal' A spoiled but caring girl from India, not much is known about her past or present. Perhaps there's a reason she remains such a "Proper girl". Nevertheless, it's up to Takuya and Kudamon to teach her that etiquette isn't as important as friends. *'Elizabeth "Beth" Moore' Abandoned by her father at age five, Beth lived an oddly happy life in London depite never seeing her mother and living on the poverty line. A charming girl, her only fault turns out to be her most annoying. Constantly complaining and exceedingly lazy, Beth has to leave her relaxed lifestyle for her partner Gaomon and guardian Koichi, that is if she'll take off her MP3! *'Mei Lynn Sung' Mei came from Manila, angry and obnoxious at the recent dumping by her boyfriend. After several failed relationships she developed a natural dislike for any man she'd fallen for. With Koji as her guard and Lunamon as her partner, Mei'll slowly learn to leave her snotty attitude behind as she and Koji grow closer together. Villains *'Epsilon' an old security program meant to stop digimon from crossing over, he quickly developed a conscience and opted to destroy both races. But after escaping through time durring the Discovering War, Epsilon just recently resurfaced. The key villain throughout, Epsilon created all the obstacles in the way for the new digi-destined, having turned Terminus into his minion, sumoning the Demon Lords, and possesing Christine halfway through the story. But despite all his power, for some reason Emma is able to keep away both him and the Demon Lords. *'Terminus' Michael's evil other, Terminus was saved from the Dark Viod by Epsilon, becoming his minion. Throughgout the story, he attempts to stop the kids without hurting them for unknown reasons. His ultimate goal is to destroy Michael and fill Lucemon's place as the seventh Demon Lords. But could this mercilous villain really be an ally behind the armor? Demon Lords *'Barbamon' A master tactition, Barbamon became the leader of the Demon Lords after Lucemon was slain. Constantly trying to convince Terminus into filling the role of leader, he does anything to capture the new digi-destined in an attempt to take the unimaginable wealth on Earth. *'Lilithmon' The only female Demon Lord, her constant laughter only hides her satanic nature. Although she always fails, she's seen trying to seduce Terminus into doing her will.. * Daemon Barbamon's second in command, Daemon tries to simply kill the children, but Terminus is seen stopping him. One of the strongest, Daemon still conjures up plots to retake the Digital World, even after his rebelion was defeated. * Beelzemon Always looking for a powerful opponent, when he first meets Terminus his natural instinct is to fight. But when the fight ended in a draw, both earned the others' respect. The closest to a friend Terminus has, Beelzemon remains Terminus' most trusted ally. *'Belphemon' Although less dangerous than the others due to his sleep mode, Belphemon exerts a rage in battle not even Lucemon could compete with. But this angry disposition has only grown due to his premature awakening. However Terminus still thinks of him as a "big kid throwing a giant tantrum". *'Leviamon' The lowest among the ranks, Leviamon is constanly called a coward for his strategic ways. But his intence envy for any above him will drive him to fight to the point of destroying the barrier between the world. Groups *'Digital Research Team' the group who originally discovered the Digital World, their first mission was to find three missing girls who stumbled into the new world. although their original purpose was to find the ladies, the goal quickly changes once Epsilon goes haywire. After completing the four stations and sealing the digital gates, nobody knows what happened when they returned. * Three girls a group of young women who were the first to find the Digital world, they created architecture, science, agriculture, construction, astronomy, and literatore in the digital world amnd built the first city on a floating island. Although their legend is long forgotten, it remains on a tablet in the intact city where the fourth station remains, lost in the Desert of Silence. *'Guardians' powerful spirits who guard small villages and act as deities for each town, the group encounters several of them, usually after being corrupted by Terminus. *'Royal knights' First seen as statues at the First station, the Royal Knights were the third side of the Beast-Man War. Although they tried fighting to end the war, it ended in their destruction. Unfortunately the only two who remained, Dynasmon and Crusadermon, later joined the one who did bring the peace: Lucemon. Although it's believed the Knights were returned to Rookie-level digimon, the kids find hope in the fact the Knights are meant to return in a time of great peril. Maybe these forgotten warriors can play a part in defeating the Demon Lords? Gallery 001.001.png|Emma Whetherby as seen in Fan: Digimon: Spirits Edge Beth.png|Elizabeth "Beth" Moore as seen in Fan: Digimon: Spirits Edge. 003.001.png|Michael Konaka as seen in Fan: Digimon: Spirits Edge. Christine.png|Christine Adelaide as seen in Fan: Digimon: Spirits Edge. Scheherazade.png|Scheherazade "Sarah" Agrawal as seen in Fan: Digimon: Spirits Edge. Mei Lynn.png|Category: Fan. Mei Lynn Sung as seen in Fan: Digimon: Spirits Edge. Terminus.png|Terminus as seen in Fan: Digimon: Spirits Edge. Epsilon-Christine.png|Christine possesed Epsilon. Chapters *Chapter 1: ''A Dream From Beyond? *Chapter 2: Aniversary *Chapter 3: Home *Chapter 4: It's Alright! *Chapter 5: Of Wolf and Liamon *Chapter 6: Darkness Calling *Chapter 7: The Mei Lynn Tragedy! *Chapter 8: Certain Uncertainty *Chapter 9: Secrets of the Station *Chapter 10: Michael's Midnight Madness *Chapter 11: Rowdy Racing! *Chapter 12: Christine's Cry *Chapter 13: Beloved Beth *Chapter 14: Angel vs. Demon *Chapter 15: Bonds *Chapter 16: Fated Night *Chapter 17: First Play *Chapter 18: Treasured Connection *Chapter 19: Insanity's Force *Chapter 20: Missing Friend *Chapter 21: Old Stories, New Revelations *Chapter 22: Epsilon's Revenge *Chapter 23: AncientGarurumon Awaken! *Chapter 24: A Day in the Desert'' Trivia *The finished story went through several edits. Some of the biggest were the addition of the Demon Lords, replacing a giant ship with Trailmon, and the plot itself. *in my original story, the kids were supposed to protect seven children from seven temples. The children were also supposed to meet to figure out how to destroy Corruption, a polutant destroying the digital World from the empty space left by Lucemon. *Michael and Terminus were originally going to have spirits based of a dragon and a snake respectively. Michael was meant to use spirits of "Eternity" created by Ophanimon and Seraphimon after Corruption destroyed them, while Terminus was meant to have spirits of "Emptiness" created from Corrution itself. *Several characters weren't meant to be included in the original draft. Emma and Mei being the clearest. *Beth was based around Queen Elizabeth I of England, legendary for her bravery and wise rule. The clearest feautures are her parents names (taken from Anne Boleyne and Henry Tudor), her appearance, and the fact she grew up without her parents. *Michael's name was originally Sharyar, or shortened to Ray. He was also supposed to have black hair and was a theif from Baghdad. *Sarah was meant to appear as Takuya's romantic interest from the begining, but she used to be shy instead of proper. Instead, beth was meant to act elegantly, while Sarah was supposed to be unpredictable. *Only Michael was supposed to be able to fight. None of the new kids had digimon in the first draft. Instead, they were supposed to have fallen in the digital World by accident. *Most of the dramatic themes in the story are taken froM Higurashi and Umineko. most notable, Mei beating Beelzemon with a stick was in tribute to Keichii beating Satoko's uncle to death. Category:Digidestine Category:Females Category:Season